Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving a multicast frame in a wireless local area network (WLAN).
Related Art
A Wireless Next Generation Standing Committee (WNG SC) of institute of electrical and electronic engineers (IEEE) 802.11 is an AD-HOC committee that a next-generation wireless local area network (WLAN) in the medium and long term.
In an IEEE conference in March 2013, Broadcom presented the need of discussion of the next-generation WLAN after IEEE 802.11ac in the first half of 2013 when an IEEE 802.11ac standard is finished based on a WLAN standardization history. A motion for foundation of a study group which Orange and Broadcom proposed in the IEEE conference in March 2013 and most members agreed has been passed.
A scope of IEEE 802.11ax (or a high efficiency WLAN (HEW)) which the next-generation WLAN study group primarily discusses the next-generation study group called the HEW includes 1) improving a 802.11 physical (PHY) layer and a medium access control (MAC) layer in bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, 2) increasing spectrum efficiency and area throughput, 3) improving performance in actual indoor and outdoor environments such as an environment in which an interference source exists, a dense heterogeneous network environment, and an environment in which a high user load exists, and the like. That is, the IEEE 802.11ax operates at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz similarly to the existing WLAN system. A primarily considered scenario is a dense environment in which access points (APs) and stations (STAs) are a lot and under such a situation, improvement of the spectrum efficiency and the area throughput is discussed. In particular, in addition to the indoor environment, in the outdoor environment which is not considerably considered in the existing WLAN, substantial performance improvement is concerned.
In the IEEE 802.11ax, scenarios such as wireless office, smart home, stadium, Hotspot, and building/apartment are largely concerned and discussion about improvement of system performance in the dense environment in which the APs and the STAs are a lot is performed based on the corresponding scenarios.
In the future, in the IEEE 802.11ax, improvement of system performance in an overlapping basic service set (OBSS) environment and improvement of outdoor environment performance, and cellular offloading are anticipated to be actively discussed rather than improvement of single link performance in one basic service set (BSS). Directionality of the HEV means that the next-generation WLAN gradually has a technical scope similar to mobile communication. When a situation is considered, in which the mobile communication and the WLAN technology haven been discussed in a small cell and a direct-to-direct (D2D) communication area in recent years, technical and business convergence of the next-generation WLAN and the mobile communication based on the HEW is predicted to be further active.